


Time

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Crowley Friendship, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Crowley & Dean Winchester Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: The fire’s almost out. It’s time to say goodbye.





	

It’s surreal. Somehow you didn’t think it’d happen, yet here you are, fire blazing in front of you, smoke filling the air. 

“Didn’t think you’d come.” It’s been a long time since you’ve seen each other. Somehow you expect him to look different. It saddens you he doesn’t. 

“Yes, well…had to see with my own eyes.” 

You can hear the wind rustling in the trees. It reminds you of something you heard once. _‘The rustling of leaves are the spirits dancing.’_ It’s been so long, you don’t remember where you heard it. 

“They went together. In their sleep.” You’re glad. It was never pretty when they were apart. 

“Of course they did, nothing could separate those two. I should know, I tried.”

You know. You tried too. Everybody tried. You’ll always regret your betrayals. 

“I don’t know what to do know, they were my friends, my family.” The air tastes of electricity. You remember it was supposed to rain today. How fitting. “Aren’t you gonna miss them?”

“Miss them? They were a pain in my ass, they tried to get me killed multiple times…”

You stop yourself. For a second I believe you’ll cry. I remembered when you wouldn’t, when you would have celebrated their demise. 

“Of course I’m gonna miss them. There’s never gonna be a pair like them. They’ll just be imitations.” 

The fire’s almost out. It’s time to say goodbye. 

“Goodbye Sam. Goodbye Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this, I got into an angsty mood and started picturing Castiel and Crowley meeting up after Sam and Dean's death and this was the end result. 
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr: [canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com](http://canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/156833552418/its-surreal-somehow-you-didnt-think-itd)


End file.
